


Wiggler’s First Quadrant Manual

by KaseyTrue



Series: Figuring Shit Out Verse [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Gen, Troll Romance (Homestuck)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-08 00:08:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15231054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaseyTrue/pseuds/KaseyTrue
Summary: Wiggler’s First Quadrant Manual - A Collaborative Livestreamed Schoolfeed from Lawrah Saurus and Kaysea “Clawbreaker” Lionis - is now live!*quirks have been suspended from this schoolfeed for readability.





	Wiggler’s First Quadrant Manual

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SplickedyHat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SplickedyHat/gifts), [Askerian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askerian/gifts).



Wiggler’s First Quadrant Manual - A Collaborative Livestreamed Schoolfeed from Lawrah Saurus and Kaysea “Clawbreaker” Lionis \- is now live!

*quirks have been suspended from this schoolfeed for readability.

Cahoots

So if any of you little fuckers, have managed to survive long enough to open this book you’re going to want to pay attention to this. I assume that you’ve only made it this far because of luck, you repulsive hivetrapped hermit fools, and luck is HOOFBEASTSHIT in the face of the motherfucking Imperial Drones.

What you need is ALLIES. And you won’t get those by sitting on your fronds sighing about how you want to fill your quadrants and papping your own faces.

Assuming you manage to speak to a fellow grub without vomiting in your mouth from nerves like the useless thing you are, here’s how to trick them into not realising that you should have been culled before you dragged your worthless self from the caverns or letting them realize they need to do it themselves. So here you go step motherfucking one. First, take note of your companion’s sign. The companion feed Wiggler’s Extended Zodiac and Introduction to the Hemospectrum will tell you how not to monumentally fuck up by insulting the prospective allies sign, or blood color. If your own blood colour is ranked higher than DON’T MAKE ME PUKE, don’t hold your companion’s caste against them. Allies come from anywhere across the hemospectrum, and you can find less repugnant ones when you aren’t in danger of dying alone.

So there you go step one. Don’t insult another wiggler’s blood, and don’t insult their sign. You still with me here or do we need to bring out the visual aids again?

Step Two, for all you rot-panned Wigglers who haven’t skipped ahead like the idiots we both know you are , is where things get a bit more complicated than “don’t fuck up”. You and your potential ally have exchanged several sentences and managed not to kill each other. Maybe you’ve even conversed like a functioning troll and enquired into their interests. Now is the time to ask them to do an activity with you.

It doesn’t matter what it is, so long as it requires the two of you to work together. Are you intelligent enough to code? If you attempt scar-e-oke will your voice be pleasant or will it cause your potential friend to run for the hills? It’s rumoured that Troll Robert Downey Junior wooed his legendary moirail Troll Jude Law with an inspired game of FLARP.

Step three for all those with more sense than a braybeast that can’t find it’s own ass, let’s move on. This here is the final step to get a potential Ally, and perhaps if you are very lucky, a potential Quadrant mate eventually.

So Step Three, fuckers, right here.

Exchange troll handles. Or addresses. Make it so you can CONTACT one another, because you want this to DEVELOP. Once you have it, wait a day or two before asking them for an easily achievable favour.

This is PSYCHOLOGY, fuckmuffin, this is how your fucking PAN works. If they do something for you, even if it’s something so globe-blisteringly small it doesn’t register, they will think they like you. Because why would they do something for someone they don’t like?

And keep talking to them! Remember how you asked them about their interests before? Show them that you used your pathetic pan to remember the barest details of your interactions by sending them links to things they might like.

~~~Wiggler’s First Quadrant Manual is an idle schoolfeed!

~~~Wiggler’s First Quadrant Manual is now live!

Moirallegiance

The greatest Quadrant and if you are worth anything it’s the one you fill regardless of anything else, you fill your Pale Quadrant. If you can’t keep a Moirail you are worth less than nothing. Nobody in a Concupiscent Quadrant will want someone who can’t keep a Moirail. So listen up you BulgeSuckingShitSpongedLosers cause this is the most important thing in your life.

If you’re low on the hemospectrum, shit-for-pan, you need a moirail to avoid being culled. A moirail will defend your debatable right to exist from other highbloods, and can provide for you when your useless husk of a body can’t get a job or your lusus is too useless to keep you in grubloaf or whatever idiots like you eat.

A Great Moirail will defend your right to exist from Her Imperial Condescension Herself, although if that is your intention in getting a Moirail you are a ShitSponge because you are supposed to care about your Moirail as well. If your Moirail has to get themself killed protecting you then you didn’t deserve the Serendipity in the first place FuckAss.

In return, a lowblooded troll should calm their Moirail down in case they pick a fight with a troll they can’t handle. When they become enraged, as is an unavoidable part of being a highblood, a Moirail stops them from ending their life in a glorious rampage.

This does not mean under any circumstance that you should get yourself hurt to save them. That would be the lowest of the low. And nobody deserves that.

You also need to remember that Moirails do not hurt each other.

If you’re highblood, be GENTLE. Lowbloods might as well be made from spun sugar candy. Just because they’re adorable and you want to squish their cheeks until they turn green does not mean you can get away with it!! You may also need to agree to let each other know when you are too rough, especially if this is your first moirail.

Too many highbloods hurt or even cull their first moirails because they don’t realise just how fragile the lowbloods are. They are so special and lovely for trusting strong and panrotted highbloods like you.

Yes yes we know that most highbloods tend to think like the shit-for-sponge above, but you lowbloods need to be aware that sometimes your moirail might be doing it on purpose.

The highbloods that use their bood status and strength to throw their moirails around deserve to be culled in as long and torturous way as can be imagined. They deserve to have their bellowsac enclosures snapped one by one and used to gouge “I AM AN ABUSIVE ASSHOLE” on their bulge and then left out in the sun for the undead. Fear my righteous rage, motherfuckers, you hurt one who has given you their trust and I will personally rip your entrails out with a rusty spoon. Your cries will be sweet music — —

Shoosh Damn it you stupid fuck shoosh the bastard can’t get to me anymore I’m fine shoosh

Once shooshed, your moirail is in a vulnerable place, they need you to defend them now. You are the protector after they have been shooshed so make sure you are both safe before shooshing. Do Not Shoosh Prematurely!!!! Also do not shoosh before you have the facts. I’m putting my Moirail to coon now.

~~~Wiggler’s First Quadrant Manual is an idle schoolfeed!

~~~Wiggler’s First Quadrant Manual is now live!

A shoosh can be resisted of course, but that is part of the trust. You trust your moirail to make that judgement when rage has blinded you and you trust that they will keep you safe. My own moirail has done this before. A seadweller is a challenging moirail to have, we have our own diverse culture and we have both had to learn about each other’s culture along the way.

Beware a lowblooded moirail who shooshes to keep you soft and quiet. Your moirail is a troll with a range of feelings that are all valid. You do not get to decide to eliminate the inconvenient ones. My moirail pities and cherishes my passion and helps me direct it without hurting undeserving trolls. I pity my moirail for her softness and keep her safe from the world that would make her hard. I am tough enough for both of us.

You have no idea how disgusting a moirail who breaks the trust of their Moirail is. How disgusting it is to shove your desires before the desires of your partner.

This is an alliance, and an equal one. You are both essential to the relationship. The day you forget that is the day you are culled because if you can’t manage the basic facts of the simplest and most important quadrant can never manage the others. The drones do not accept “I can’t tell my nook from my sponge” as an excuse to not submit a pail.

Let’s look at an ideal moirallegiance. For example, mine and Kaysea’s. We’re basically perfect, so don’t expect your rotting husks to live up to our wonderful diamond.

Yeah most of you nookwipes will search your entire lives for Serendipity like ours. I have no hope that you will learn enough from this book to manage to keep Serendipity if you found it, but I’m gonna try and teach it to you anyway cause I’m a masochistic piece of shit. I cannot even believe we were conscripted to tell you about romance.

Let that be an indication of how far above you we are. Similarly above you are Troll Robert Downey Junior and Troll Jude Law, who have been Moirails for over 50 Sweeps. Sorry diamond didn’t mean to run over you.

No problem, seashell, you finish my sentences and it’s lovely. Anyway, we don’t want to be your pale fodder, but you’ve all been papping yourselves over Troll RDJ since your first molt so this is no different to that.

~~~Wiggler’s First Quadrant Manual is an idle schoolfeed!

~~~Wiggler’s First Quadrant Manual is now live!

Kismessitude

Are you still keeping up? Your ignorance makes me want to vomit my entire internal system up and die. Seriously why do we even try to teach wigglers like you?

Without the comfort of your company, darling, I would already have decapitated myself in protest. Though the many, many caegars we are getting paid aren’t bad, either.

Oh yeah, it’s the money, we teach you brats for the money.

Not that there is any credence behind the stereotype that seadwellers are money crazy.

No if I didn’t handle the finances we’d never spend anything cause she thinks we can survive on Grubloaf alone.

To segue into kismessitude, Oh right that this is exactly the kind of thing that you keep to your damn self, with your moirail and apparently the entire empire. You know me. You DO NOT confide in your kismesis like this. Not unless you have been trying to make your Moirail go to sleep for over two nights now, and the only hope is that the piece of shit I have taken to calling a Kismesis can maybe knock my stupid fuck of a Moirail out so I can go to sleep.

Word of advice. Don’t piss off your Moirail's psionic kismesis.

Does this mean you will come to Coon now? If not I can start talking about how we have a Mirthful Messiahs Extra Large Recuperacoon so we can share and how it’s much too high up for me to climb in alone or I will literally drown. I’m COMING to ‘coon, seashell, you absolute disaster. We should not be live streaming this. I do not care. I am tired, and you have to hold me up so I don’t drown and I am tired and if I have to call my Kismesis I will. The lack of backspace is horrifying. You will have to hold off without our wisdom for the rest of the day. Try not to stab yourself in the eye with your bulge without us.

~~~Wiggler’s First Quadrant Manual is an idle schoolfeed!

~~~Wiggler’s First Quadrant Manual is now live!

Good Night Everyone! I am so happy to finally have gotten some sleep I do not even regret my lack of filter yesterday.

She is very lucky that she is cute when she’s tired. How your kismesis takes you seriously, I will never know. You don’t take me seriously? You are very fierce, kitten. But the illusion is somewhat ruined when I’ve seen you all soft and lovely. I can’t even see your hands in that knitted garment, you can’t possibly have mistaken that for yours. Kaysea, take over with actually relevant kismesis analysis while I make breakfast.

A kismesitude is built on hate, but it can’t be platonic hate. You also have to respect each other. Respect the power that each of you hold, and respect the weaknesses which bind you cold. You must see each other for who you are and know that you do not want to change them. You can’t want to truly hurt them or you know it’s not real. You can’t want to kill them or what’s the use of learning to feel. Why make a bond you will only break stop for a minute to take a look inside and decide if this is truly fate.

Respect the hate you feel inside fan the flame so it won’t die hold their hand and don’t let go or everything is wasted.

Hate the way she looks at me and thinks that I don’t see the respect and fear and true true tears she holds inside to fight.

Hate the way she won’t stand strong the way she always backs down. Hate the way she lets them stand and break the strength and wastes away.

Slaps her hard and makes her look at all that she could be. Fights her bites her anything to get her to see the troll I see.

Bind her to myself and bind her to my hand that she will learn in time that she doesn’t need me to stand. Doesn’t need me to break the fall when she can land.

Hate her hand in mine her grip so tight she thinks I’ll let her go.

Hate her eyes when she looks in mine terror that I’ll leave her all alone.

See the looks when she stands and fights and respects the pride when she holds her ground respect and hate and all that comes when my kismesis stands her ground.

My diamond drops the sickest fires. She has never lost a slam poetry match and I have seen her take on an indigoblood. Are you going to open the package, or what, Kaysea? Package?*she asks blinking blearily up at her Moirail coming down from the Poetry haze* Addressed to you, seashell, even though this is my hive. Unless the heiress has somehow learned where we live, I think we can guess what that shade of tyrian means.

Holy Messiahs!That’s a package from Her Imperial Condescension! *cuts tape with own claws*

Readers, you do not deserve the cuteness that is my moirail. I am not sure I deserve it. She is a little green mess. What’s got you blushing, sweetness? It’s a HelpSleeper Our Empress keeps up to date with this project then. It’s a HelpSleeper Yes, little one, you said that. She’s so adorable, readers. For those of you with appropriately sized recuperacoons, you’ve probably never encountered a HelpSleeper. They’re basically slings that help you stay above the sopor. It’s a HelpSleeper…..

This is entirely what you get for blabbing about our sleeping habits on the schoolfeed. Thank you, most glorious and Imperious Condescension, that was very thoughtful.

We’re not fucking using it, I can tell you that much. I am your HelpSleeper, I will not be replaced by a bunch of fabric. Why did she give me a HelpSleeper???????????? Because my ‘coon is designed for … less vertically challenged trolls. Also, Condesce, if you send us a ‘coon, I’ll be sending that right back as well. How dare you call me vertically challenged! I honestly thought that was the kindest way I could say it. You’re very small. You have to know that you’re very small. I am not! *she says stamping her foot. You see yourself. You realise that you can’t reach things. No, Your house is just too huge and you are too huge and I am a perfect size. Maybe I will use the HelpSleeper. I cannot deal with this level of ferocity? Patheticness. And I mean that in the most endearing way. Come on, let’s take a break, I have a pile of books and swords we can sit in and watch Thresh Prince reruns in. How about we watch Sabina the Female Juvenile Magic User instead? Okay. No better yet let’s watch Xeenah: The Warrior Princess! Fine, let’s just watch something, I want to pap your silly little face. Not on Livestream!... Readers, beware, sometimes when you pinch your adorable little lowblood Moirail's cheeks, you are being rougher than you realise. Sorry, seashell.

My cheeks are going to hurt for days now… why do you do that? Sigh… yes children you need to let your highblood know when they cause lasting pain, even if you don’t want to upset them they need to know that they hurt you so they remember not to do it again. If they are a good Moirail and they find a bruise you hid from them they may assume you are afraid of telling them they hurt you. They may assume you think you did something to deserve it. You have to be open and honest in a Moirallegiance because if you feel you have to lie to the one person who always trusts you there is a serious problem.

A highblood knows that there are soothing balms that can help with this kind of thing and that lapsing into a spell of self-hatred can make your moirail fearful to confide. Don’t make this about yourself. You made a mistake. Acknowledge it and try to do better in the future. That is all you can do.

Exactly now get off the husktop and help me apply that balm now.

~~~Wiggler’s First Quadrant Manual is an idle schoolfeed!

~~~Wiggler’s First Quadrant Manual is now live!

Auspisticism

Ashen romance is hard. It’s hard and it’s often unappreciated, but it is also incredibly rewarding. Sure, sometimes it might feel like the only thing you’re feeling is a lowkey exasperated rage, but … the first time I was a successful middle leaf filled me with the same feeling of success as the first time I hit a 200m bullseye with my javelin. With just a boatload of ashen-glow.

I’ve never been a middle leaf and I’ve never been in a successful Auspisticism, but I was saved by my auspistice stepping in and telling me I needed to leave. That is a super important part of being an Auspice, you must know when to fight to keep the relationship together and when to break it up. Your job is to care for and respect both of those attempting a relationship and a huge part of that is respecting that sometimes a couple should not be together.

Ok so in the most panrotting vomit inducingly simple way I possibly can, here is how Auspitism works.

If a relationship is going sour and everyone but the couple can see it you may feel the urge to step in and help. You need to consider a few things first.

Are they good for each other? Do they make each other better trolls? If so is it in the right way for the Quadrant they are attempting? It’s not your job to get them in the right Quadrant, as an Auspistice it’s your job to help them keep the Quadrant they have healthy.

A stable kismessitude doesn’t need an auspice, so what about the relationship has made you feel the need to step in?

Are they genuine about each other? If they are only in it for themselves then you need to either let it fall apart by itself or tell them it’s not going to work.

Or cull them. Sometimes a whole clade’s worth of drama can be saved by taking just one troll out of the mix. >:D

You need to stay away from relationships that are doomed to failure. There is no saving a relationship if one or both trolls only care about themselves.

Are they going to wind up hurting each other? I don’t mean emotionally, I mean is this relationship abusive? Is one partner going to hurt the other physically or sexually? If so you as a FuckingTroll need to know that that is not ok and they need separated immediately. You don’t need to be in their Quadrants to end an abusive relationship. You are a BulgeRottingShitCannon if you think someone should be left in an abusive relationship because they aren’t able to get out. If someone is abusing a partner they have no right to exist and if necessary it would be ruled a Legal Culling and not murder.

Our main gal, Her Imperious Condescension is even cool with lowbloods culling abusive highbloods. We’d rather have short-lived but good trolls than old assholes in the slurry, any day.

Although you would still have to go before His Terrible Tyranny for judgment so it’s probably better to try talking and auspicing first second and third and leave culling as the last resort.

And most importantly, would they be better off apart? This isn’t up to you as a shipper, this isn’t about how cute they are together or how the seem like the perfect pair. This is about the physical and mental health of two other people who are not you.

Take RDJ and his ex kismesis Troll Chris Evans, they tried to make it work and they were pushed at each other so much that it should have worked if it possibly could have. If all the auspitising that was forced on them and all the pressure to make it work...Like Fuck People! You Fuckers Forced them into damned near suicide! If it was meant to be it would have been but it didn’t work you panless shit scumsuckinglickfucking Troll Chris Evans is a personal hate-friend. He did not need to be forced with anyone, especially not just because he and his coworker had good chemistry on screen. If anyone ever tries to tell RDJ he couldn’t make it without Chris again I will slit their throats after I break each of their claws individually one by one!

Shoosh, girl, damn. Luckily RDJ had his Moirail there to step in and shove Chris away and make him see they didn’t need to force themselves into a Kismesitude like that! But oof!

*Lawrah tackle-hugs the fierce Clawbreaker away from the husktop!*

~~~Wiggler’s First Quadrant Manual is an idle schoolfeed!

~~~Wiggler’s First Quadrant Manual is now live!

Now we’ve basically covered the middle leaf, let’s look at the responsibilities the outer leaves have towards their auspice. As we’ve said, it’s a tough job, and it’s your responsibility to make sure that it ISN’T a thankless one. Thank your little stormcloud, and thank them often. Invite them to the good times, not just the bad. Recognise when you need them before it’s a disaster.

If you wait for the disaster then you better be ready to clean up your own shit, cause you’ve probably alienated them and they want nothing to do with wiping your asses anymore!

It can seem romantic to have someone come in and have an intense auspisticism session, and it is. We’ve all seen the pornos. But it’s exhausting on a weekly basis and no one deserves that burden, even with a stellar moirail.

Also there is such a thing as RolePlay Excellent point! Thank You

Now as I was saying, you can RolePlay the intense shit the same you would an Epic!Breakdown so your Moirail can put you back together even if nothing is going wrong. I’m not personally certain about the Concupiscent Quadrants, I’ve suffered severely from my past relationships and been granted permission to not fill buckets until my Mediculler says I am healed enough to do so. Jelly Bean any thoughts?

There are absolutely ways to role play in all four quadrants. As with other kinds of role play, you need to discuss boundaries, something that can be made even more difficult by having three people involved. As with a real auspisticism, the middle leaf takes a lot of the burden of control. They will need to manage two different trolls with two different issues. Often, communication barrier is a part of this, which means they might have to improvise

Ok So I just accidentally broke my Moirail? I’m not sure what I did but she’s definitely not coherent….

*Pale Seductively carrying a giant teddy bear taller than she is while wearing Lawrah’s too big pajama shirt falling off in an enticing way*

You can’t just walk in like that. “Not sure what you did,” what on earth were you expecting. ARGH, I CAN’T SQUISH YOUR CHEEKS ANYMORE.

*Wide eyes and squeaks before taking off running*

>:D

I am SO MUCH FASTER THAN YOU.

~~~Wiggler’s First Quadrant Manual is an idle schoolfeed!

~~~Wiggler’s First Quadrant Manual is now live!

I can’t fucking find her. She’s hidden someplace and apparently there are infinite hiding places for a small troll in my hive.

*Her Imperial Condescension’s Drone shows the viewers an image of Kaysea playing with the Meowbeast Cubs in the back garden.*

FINE. I’ll just keep talking about clubs. Like, how if you’re roleplaying dramatic resolutions, you might want a safe word for if things are getting too real, as well as a first aid kit in case pacification gets physical.

I am utterly distracted. KAYSEA, this is a COLLABORATIVE project.

*Shows Kaysea jolt adorably at your shout and hide in the bushes with the Meowbeasts both troll and cubs visibly purring*

On the subject of role playing, I’m a fan of meet-cutes. A seadweller comes across an Olive Blood in the rain and is overcome with pity. Who broke her horns? Why is she not inside? The seadweller would be furious on her behalf if she wasn’t completely overwhelmed by the urge to help.

And then the seadweller gets to cull her AWFUL EX-MOIRAIL again. OR, the MOIRAIL could STOP the seadweller from GETTING RAGEY on PAST ISSUES.

*The purring and giggles are now recorded and viewers can now hear it*

*Earfins perking up, Lawrah thinks she can hear something.*

*A sudden scream*

Fuck.

*A screech of unmitigated fury sounds from the garden, followed by the death squeal of a CholerBear*

*Lawrah bursts out of a window, short sword drawn and growling.*

“Oh, seashell, what’s going on?”

*A dead Cholerbear lays on the ground with its throat ripped out. A few feet away Kaysea cuddles the bloody body of a meowbeast youngling, with the too big nightshirt covered in the beast's blood as well as blood covering her face and hands*

*Lawrah ignores the Cholerbear, which is very obviously dead. She crouches in front of Kaysea and peers at the cub.*

“I’m not culling it!” *she snarls*

“Okay. I’m going to go have a look around.”

*Lawrah equips a javelin in the hand not holding the sword and heads out to the bushland surrounding her hive. The drone follows her as she walks, looking around for signs of life that aren’t hers.*

*Lawrah finds the dead body of an adult meowbeast. Discerning viewers would be able to see the same signs of Cholerbear attack that she does. There is one living meowbeast cub hissing at Lawrah’s approach. She doesn’t look impressed. She shoves the javelin back in her sylladex and grabs the cub by the scruff and takes it back to the hive.*

*Kaysea is not where Lawrah left her. The cholerbear is not there either. Lawrah goes inside, giving the drone a wry smile as she holds the door open for it.*

*Kaysea is not in the living area but bloody footprints are visible heading into the Ablutions Block Teal contrasting against the starkness of the white marble floor. The sounds of sniffling and tears held back in sobs can be heard through the door.*

*Lawrah follows the footprints. She is holding the cub out in front of her and only touching it with the tips of her fingers. It’s obvious she is attempting to be gentle with it however, and equally obvious she is feeling awkward being gentle to something other than her Moirail. She opens the Ablution Block door and turns to the drone. She snarls at the drone. The drone doesn’t care and does not retreat. Lawrah doesn’t snarl a second time, perhaps she has remembered that the drone belongs to Her Imperious Condescension. Kaysea sits on the floor with the First Aid Kit open and most of the contents sprawled across the floor around her. The cub is heavily wounded with an entire paw gone completely. She has already cleaned the wound and with a look of complete pain at having to do this is about to cauterize the wound with acid. Thankfully the cub is already unconscious.

“Kaysea.”

*Lawrah crouches down and drops the healthy cub in the soiled clothes receptacle. She touches Kaysea’s cheek lightly with her fingertips.*

“You can’t cull her… she can make it, I just have to *stifles a sob* seal the wound.” *Looks up at Lawrah* “Then we can give her back to her Mama.”

“Are you a mediculler now, seashell? The Lusus is dead.”

“No!”

“Soft one, little one, if you could see yourself now. What can I do?”

*Lawrah is purring and holding Kaysea’s hair gently, twisting it around in her finger.*

“Mama had cubs while I was little, I can take care of her.” *She says with the determined look she always gets before she does something regardless of the consequences. This is the same look for which she is famous when she stood before His Terrible Tyranny and told him she would kill the Violet Blood again if it kept Lawrah safe.*

“Of course you can. It was never a question of ability.”

*Lawrah glances back at the drone.*

“We’re trolls, not lusii, it would be kinder to cull the cubs, we’re not designed for this.”

“I can do this please…. She can survive and I only have to raise her til she’s old enough to go out into the wild!” *She says still with the hard look* “Now first I need to Cauterize the wound so she doesn’t bleed out.” *A terrified look flashes across her face as she holds the acid. She looks over to make sure the Neutralizing Agent is still there.*

“Are you going to do it?”

“Of course I am!”

“I won’t do it for you.”

“I didn’t ask you to! I can do this! She … she needs …” *Tears are starting to pour down her cheeks even as the hard look is still there* “She needs me to do it!”

“I won’t make you cull it. I can do that for you, if this is too hard. It might die anyway, it would be easier …”

“I don’t care about easy!” *she shouts* “I can do this.” *She takes the acid in her hand and just as she starts pouring and the acid is dripping down through the air to the wound, the cub wakes up and looks up at her. Her eyes widen and she tries to stop the acid with her own hands but her Moirail grabs her wrists before she can ruin her hands like that. The cub wails as the acid hits it’s already painful wound.*

“Fuck. No. Careful. Empress wept, you’re shaking. This is ridiculous.”

“Let go! I have to Neutralize it!” *She screams* “Let Go!”

*Lawrah paps her firmly on the face.* “Shoosh.” *She paps her again and scoops the cub up.* “I got this.”

*While her Moirail takes over Kaysea collapses against Lawrah’s lap, sobbing and begging the cub to be ok, and apologizing because she was meant to sleep through it. Meanwhile her Moirail has applied the Neutralizing Agent, cleaned the wound again and wrapped the stump in gauze.*

“Please tell me this is not your blood,” Lawrah says.

*Lawrah makes sure that the cub is functionally okay, and tosses it into the laundry hamper with the other one.She turns her attention to her moirail, and scritches at her hornbeds.*

“Don’t forget the pain reliever.” *Kaysea gasps into her lap* “I already got an appropriate dose ready in the syringe.”

*Lawrah grumbles at the inconvenience, but does as she’s told. The cub protests at the needle but quiets down quickly after it’s done. Lawrah tosses the used needle in the sink and pulls Kaysea into a more comfortable spot in her lap. Next to each other, the contrast in size is more noticable. Lawrah is all long limbs wrapped around the smaller troll.

*Kaysea, The Clawbreaker, feared by abusers everywhere, terror of the Black Hills of Koulskabar, Legendary for the Beheading of Kilgrath King of the Blue Moons of Montrath(the beheading was done with her teeth), lays in the lap of her Moirail a tiny form dwarfed by her Moirails huge one, and sobs and pleads for the forgiveness of an Infant Meowbeast.

“Seashell, do you want me to put her outside for you? We can’t keep her. Her Imperial Condescension wouldn’t allow it.”

*She looks up at her Moirail in horror before noticing the drone in the background* “Please” *she pleads in a whisper so pitiful it nearly causes her moirail to come undone* “Please”

From Kaysea’s Sylladex a chiming trill is heard. Which then cuts off and Lawrah’s phone starts ringing in her pocket.

*Lawrah pulls out her phone.*

“Good evening.”

*She listens for a while. Kaysea meanwhile sobs into Lawrah’s stomach.*

“You are very gracious. Thank you.”

*Lawrah starts stroking Kaysea’s hair, slowly, as she listens again.*

“Your mercy knows no bounds. We’re quite pitiful, aren’t we?”

*Lawrah winks at the drone.*

“And also with you, Condesce. Toodles!”

*Lawrah squeezes Kaysea gently but with obvious delight.*

“Are you adopting that one, too?”

*Lawrah gestures at the receptacle. The healthy cub has struggled to the top of the clothes and is attempting to get out, but the sides are too steep, and a white undershirt caught on it’s ear weighs it down.*

“What?” *She asks looking up into her Moirails eyes*

“You’re a Lusus, now, aren’t you?”

“She said yes?” *she asks incredulously*

“Just for you. Just for my seashell. Look at you, you’re so precious.”

*She wipes away the tears from Kaysea’s face.*

“She said yes!” *she shouts in joy* “you said yes!” *she says laughing as she stares up at the drone with adoration* “Thank You My Empress! Thank You!”

“I’m not looking after both of them. Or either of them. They are so your responsibility.”

“Them?” *she asks confused*

*Lawrah tips the laundry hamper over and both cubs spill out. The doped up and bandaged one just kind of falls on its face. Lawrah looks a bit awkward about it.*

“There was another cub and you brought him home for me?”

“Silly seashell. I found it in the woods. I brought it in right in front of you. You were really very focused, weren’t you?”

“Well of course I was I’ve been helping MeadowBelle take care of them since she had them.” *she paused for a long moment a sad look on her face* “She’s really gone?”

“I wouldn’t have brought the cub back if the lusus was healthy.”

“Oh,” *she said staring at the cubs, the healthy one had pulled the other into a pile of dirty clothes in the floor, and growled at her when she looked at them.* “Well I’m glad Samurai and Geisha survived.”

“You named them. You named them. We’ve had them for like, five minutes.”

“No! Me and MeadowBelle named them as they were born.”

“MeadowBelle. The lusus?? You named the lusus?”

*Lawrah slumps onto the floor.*

Well yes, kinda? I mean she told me her name was Beauty of the Meadow in Night Beneath the Blue Moon High in the Sky, So I decided to call her MeadowBelle. She named all three of the cubs when they were born but One With a Warrior’s Heart, Beautiful Woman Sought for her Grace and Poise, and Moonshine Falling on Water While the Lightflyers Dance in the Sky, were too much of a mouthful so I called them Samurai, Geisha, and Dancer. Dancer died.”

“How long have you been doing this?”

“Well I met MeadowBelle right after we moved here, if that’s what you mean?”

*Lawrah whines and claws at her face.*

“What are you doing?! Stop that right now!” *She says while papping and stroking her Moirail's face*

“We’ve lived here for a sweep and a half! That is SO long. I don’t remember this ever happening? Am I this unobservant?”

“Of course not Diamond… you’ve just always let me have my Garden Time. Remember? Because I was never allowed outside when I was with … nevermind.” *she catches herself before allowing the accidental mention of her ex to make matters worse.* “Anyway, you always let me have time alone when I need it, and” *her eyes go wide* “You’re not gonna make me stop going out are you?”

“Never, seashell. Never. You’re your own person. I am your moirail, I am just some person.”

“You don’t own me.” *Kaysea whispered more to herself than Lawrah* “You promised you don’t own me”

“No.”

“Promise?”

“Promise. You’re yours. I … I’m just here for you. You can’t be mine because we aren’t property anymore. We CHOOSE each other. It’s more important this way.” *Shes says looking deeply into Kaysea’s Olive Green eyes.* “My Seashell. My Diamond. By choice.*

“We need to have another Bonding don’t we if we can’t even remember our oaths.” *she said laughing a little nervously*

“Are you proposing this time?”

*Flushing dark green* “Well why not?” *she says laughing a little more easily and wiping some of the tears from her face. “Will you do me the honor of Bonding with me for the second time?”

*Lawrah kisses Kaysea all over her face.*

“I can’t believe you just asked me that with the whole empire watching and I’m still going to say yes.”

“Can I have the cubs be Ring Bearers?” *An excited look takes over her face* “oOoOh oh that note can I make new rings since mine don’t fit anymore since my horns have started growing again?”

“I will never be opposed to you wearing more jewelry!”

“Can I invite the Grand Highblood? So we are bound in the eyes of The Messiahs?” *The look of utter terror on Lawrahs face as she realizes that now there is no other option but to invite the Grand Highblood* “I’m so pale for you!”

“How could I say no …”

~~~Wiggler’s First Quadrant Manual is an idle schoolfeed!


End file.
